Sakura, Syaoran and The Spring Fever Week
by Flordeluna.chan
Summary: A series of things that happen to Sakura and Syaoran through their last week of Spring. VERY FLUFFY! Read and Review please! This story will not disapoint you! If it does then I dunno what to do xD
1. Monday Spring Fever Pt I

**Sakura & Syaoran's Week of Spring Fever **

Author's Note

Hihi, hello. I am Miss Flordeluna-chan, wow—it's been only three weeks since I've finished watching the lovely Cardcaptor Sakura series, I watched the movie and boy was I inspired. I am obsessed with the Sakura x Syaoran couple!!! Meep!! Anyways, **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING THINGYS BEFORE READING THE STORY! **

Tank Yu 

* * *

**Things You Really Gotta Read Or Else You'll Be Pretty Much Confused With Stuff:**

Rinni—she's a character I made up, black haired amethyst eyed little girl who is Syaoran's long lost sister, who is by a few months younger

Ned—Syaoran's adopted older brother

Rinni, Meilin and Tomoyo have teamed up together to help Sakura and Syaoran get together

They are in 6th Grade

LILY AND RINNI ARE THE SAME PERSON! Lily is her real first name, Rinni is her nickname.

If you have anymore questions I shall answer them in the next chapter 

Sakura Kinomoto starred sadly at the desk behind her. Syaoran Li's seat.

Sakura sighed deeply, she hadn't been paying any attention at all to today's lesson. She was quite concerned.

"Where is Syaoran" she asked herself.

**BRING!!!!!!!**

The school bell rang and the students were dismissed to go home.

"Lily-chan!" Sakura called out, running towards Lily. Lily turned around, "Hm, What?" she asked, stopping.

"Oh Sakura, Hi" she said grinning.

"Lily-chan, is Syaoran-ku alright? Why did he not come to school today?" she asked, her eyes were filled with concern.

Lily tilted her head, "Whoa, it was only **one **day and you're super worried about Syaoran" Rinni said smiling suspiciously.

"Would it bother you if I asked why?" she added, crossing her arms, it was getting interesting.

Sakura stammered, "Um, uh—it's just… I'm really worried about him, that's all" she stuttered.

Rinni nodded, "So what has happened to Syao-kun?" Sakura asked, walking along the loud hallways where children chattered about their plans later in the day.

"Rinni-chan! Wait up!" shouted a voice from behind. Meilin was running as fast as she could to Rinni.

"What's up?" she asked. "I can't come over today, My mom is picking me up right now" Meilin explained.

Rinni nodded, "thanks for letting me know" she said. Meilin smiled and nodded, "See you tomorrow Lily-chan, Miss Kinomoto" Meilin said running off.

"Lily-chan" Sakura started, "How did you know Meilin so well when your first encounter with her?" she asked.

Rinni walked past some lockers, "Well, being Syaoran's sister, I guess I was told about the engagement—before that, Meilin and I were just really good friends" Rinni explained.

Sakura smiled and nodded, Tomoyo walked towards them. "Sakura-chan, Rinni-chan" she started. "You walking home with us today?" Rinni asked.

Tomoyo nodded, "Where's Meilin-chan?" she asked. "Her mom had to take her somewhere" Sakura answered.

Tomoyo nodded and the girls excited the school building.

"Lily, do you miss your old school sometimes? What was it like? Who were your friends there?" Sakura asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, of course I'd miss my old school—though the teachers here have equally the same amount of crabby-ness, it had similar activities like here, and we didn't wear any uniforms—the girls there were oh-so-snotty, I hated them so much, and my friends—they were awesome, some of them are still in America, the others here—like my cousins, and Rini they're here" Rinni explained.

"Who are your cousins?" Tomoyo asked. "They're in Miss Ungermyr's class, there's the twins and… yeah" Rinni said not finishing her sentence.

They made the turn to Tomoyo's house and she walked away, "See you tomorrow" she said to them. Sakura and Rinni waved a good-bye and continued to the household.

Rinni entered her home, and removed her shoes, Sakura did the same and she rushed up stairs to Syaoran's bedroom. Rinni was slower than that.

Sakura burst into his bedroom, he was sleeping. Rinni came in shortly, "Is he okay?" Sakura asked, she was on the ground on her knees, beside Syaoran's bed. "It's just a small fever, don't worry" Rinni answered calmly.

"Fever?" Sakura exclaimed, she placed her hand over Syaoran's and cried on it. Sakura was so relieved. Rinni noticed Syaoran's eyes starting to flutter open, she gasped and got out of his room. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Syaoran silently looked around his room, he felt a presence. He groaned a bit trying to hear his voice. Sakura looked up from his hand, "S-Syao-kun?" she asked. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. She griped tightly on his hand, he was in utter shock.

He was just dreaming about her 10 seconds ago and she appears there in his room. How embarrassing. "I was worried about you!" she said. Syaoran blushed, she was worried about him! "S-Sakura" he started to say, she cried some more and hugged him tightly.

And oh yeah baby, he BLUSHED. "Please get better Syaoran" she said letting go of the hug. He smiled at her gently, "Don't worry, it's only a fever" he reassured her. Sakura cried some more and hugged him. "Syao-kun!" she cried.

Ned walked in and saw the couple, "Whoa, am I interrupting something?" he asked. Syaoran tried sitting up straight, "No, you're not Ned—what is it?" he asked. Sakura stopped crying and placed her hand gently on top of Syaoran's. She gently squeezed it. "Ned, may I please stay for the night—I want to see to it Syaoran gets better" Sakura said firmly.

Rinni was on the ceiling of Syaoran's bedroom, hoping not to be seen. And video-taping every word they were saying. "I'm sorry Sakura, we're really desperate in finding a nurse and—" "I could be the nurse! I could nurse Syaoran through the night, I'm sure he'll be well by tomorrow" she said sternly. Ned nodded and smiled, he admired this little girl's determination for someone she liked. "Okay" he said and walked out. Sakura smiled, she was proud of herself.

She turned to Syaoran who was starring right at her. He managed to sit up straight, "Sakura-chan, why do you care so much that I'm at school tomorrow?" Syaoran asked, he was smiling a bit, curious about the answer. Sakura was surprised, why had everyone been asking her this question. "Well—" she started to sputter.

She pondered in thought, "I guess it isn't as much fun in school without you there" she answered with a smile. He blushed and turned away. "Well, I guess I'll be staying the night, you must get better Syao-kun" Sakura said, sitting by him. She put her hand over his forehead, he blushed.

"Well, your head isn't that warm anymore; but your cheeks are certainly red—I should make you some soup" Sakura said in conclusion. Syaoran nodded, and blushed again. He's cheeks weren't red because of the fever, they were red because—well, obviously you'd know, hehe. Sakura ran downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a nice warm bowl of chicken soup.

Syaoran sat in bed, dreaming of his Sakura. He then searched his room, he wanted it to look nice for Sakura. He spotted, to his right side, a beautifully framed picture, of Sakura. Syaoran found himself blushing at it. He couldn't let Sakura see it!

He quickly had the picture frame face down so no one could see. He hoped there were no more signs of him liking her around his bedroom.

Sakura finally entered his room with a bowl of soup. She sat by him on her knees and help up a spoon full of soup. "Open" she demanded.

Syaoran blushed and to his surprise his mouth fell open and Sakura slid the spoon in his mouth. The soup tasted very good actually, he was surprised. Actually he wasn't, nothing less from his Sakura.

Finally the soup bowl was all finished and Sakura had taken it down. It was clearly nighttime and Syaoran had fallen fast asleep, dreaming of his wonderful cherry-blossom.

While Syaoran was sleeping, Sakura thought she should browse around Syaoran's bedroom. You know, clean and stuff. There was no need really, Syaoran's bedroom was neat as a pin. The little neat-freak.

Sakura noticed a picture was face down, she wasn't able to see it. Curious, she lifted the picture up and to her surprise—

* * *

Author's Note:

So what did ya think?! Please read and review, some constructive criticism. CONSTRUCTIVE, please. No flames, no meanie ness like: 'Oh My Gawd Doodette ur story is lyke so booring' NONE OF THAT! M'kay?


	2. Monday Spring Fever Pt II

**Author's Note****♥**

Hihi, I'd like to thank the reviewers for last chapter, thank you. And also thank you for the criticism, don't worry I'm not offended, thank you for the advice. Yeah, I guess I really did make Sakura too emotional, hehe. This chapter, I hope will be much better. Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer****♥**

Rinni- hey! Isn't anyone gonna do the disclaimer?!

Chiharu- Why don't you?

Rika- Why don't you?

Rinni- I'm too tired

Chiharu- same here

Rinni- Why'd you strangle Yamazaki?

Chiharu- Wha?

Rinni- when he said somethin' about rice cakes

Chiharu- That's totally off subject!

Rika- Someone do the disclaimer!

Rinni- Wait a second Rika, why don't you?

Sakura- Why don't you?

Chiharu- Don't start this again!

Tomoyo- ENOUGH WITH YOUR BICKERING! I'll get someone to do the disclaimer!

Rinni- Wow, I've never seen Tomoyo this angry before

Chiharu- Girl, I didn't even _know _Tomoyo could do mean

Tomoyo- -grabs Eriol by the ear- Do the disclaimer!

Eriol- Eeep! Flordeluna doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or ever will

Tomoyo- Good boy!

All- Phew!

Rinni- that was a long disclaimer!

Sakura- On with the story!

**Sakura, Syaoran and the Spring Week**

_**Spring Fever—Part II**_

Sakura flipped up the picture frame, and to her surprise—it was her on the picture!! She looked pretty good in it too. She turned her attention to the sleeping Syaoran, then to the picture frame.

Why would Syaoran, have a picture of her in his bedroom?

Oh Sakura, you are just so clueless sometimes! She started to look back and Syaoran, her gaze focused on him for a while. She forgot about the picture and slowly fell to sleep. It was awfully hard sleeping when sitting up straight with nothing to lean on. When she was half asleep, her head fell on Syaoran's shoulder. She felt comfortable in that position, she snuggled into it.

The moment lasted for a couple of—minutes. Syaoran felt someone breathing on his neck, he opened his eyes and saw his cherry blossom sleeping on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, then stayed calm.

He watched how beautifully she slept, he started to fall asleep as well. Until the picture frame caught his eye. It had been flipped up! Goodness Gracious, how he had hoped Sakura was not the one to have flipped it back up. He gasped a little, then noticed Sakura's eyes opening, he quickly pretended to go back to sleep.

Sakura woke up, "Oh my, have I been sleeping on Syaoran's shoulder this whole time?" she asked herself.

She blushed at herself, Syaoran could hear Sakura get off his bed.

"10: 30" he heard her say.

Sakura yawned, and Syaoran felt her hand on his forehead.

"Still warm" she said.

Syaoran had a feeling Sakura would be awake for a while, so he dozed back to sleep.

Sakura was happy Syaoran wasn't coughing or anything, she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wanted to surprise Syaoran about their field trip.

She was so happy at this time, she gets hyper when she stays up to late. She heard fast running footsteps from outside Syaoran's room, Sakura was about to open the door up then it opened up in a slam.

It woke up Syaoran and startled Sakura.

It was Rinni, her face looked serious and she was in her pajamas.

"We have a problem" Rinni stated.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked hoarsely.

"Penguin Park, a bunch of explosions from the ground, trees running around—we have to go quickly!" Rinni said firmly.

Sakura nodded, Syaoran started to get up, he groaned in pain.

"Syaoran!" Sakura helped him get on his feet.

"Syaoran, you can't fight like this—you'll hurt yourself even more" Sakura said sternly.

"She's right onii-chan" Rinni said in agreement.

Syaoran nodded, and lay back in bed.

"We'll be back!" Sakura said walking off with Rinni.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kero, we're at penguin park, where were the explosions coming from?" Rinni asked through her cellphone.

Kero was like an Alfred from Batman, he helped them out.

Kero was up in the sky, scanning the city for anymore trouble.

Rinni, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were at Penguin Park, all of them in their pajamas.

Sure Meilin had no powers, she came in any way just incase anyone needed an extra pair of martial arts skills.

"The explosions should be coming at you any second—it's best if you stay on the grou—"

Kero was cut off, an explosion had come out from the ground and it replaced the cobbled stones, with a gigantic whole leading deep in the ground.

The girls screamed in fear.

Rinni got ready to say an incantation to obtain her staff, she grasped a flordeluna (a flower from the Philippines, that blooms in the night) shaped talisman from her neck and chanted:

"_Key of the moon, I summon the power of the flower that only blooms in the night, show your true form before me and release my wand! " _

A stroke of light shone upon her, and from the sky dropped down a purple coloured staff decorated with white roses and on the very tip of the staff a lavender coloured Lily.

"Sakura!" Rinni signaled her to start.

Sakura nodded and took her key,

"_Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under your contact… RELEASE!" _

She shouted, and her star wand appeared before her.

The girls started to run, dodging most of the explosions, that was the least of their worries—the plastic penguins surrounding the park suddenly floated above them in the air, making their way to the girls— shooting out great big fireballs and pointy edged rocks!

One was hurdling right toward them. "Sakura! Use Watery!!" Kero shouted over the phone. "OKAY!" she shouted back.

"Watery!" she shouted.

The card had turned into a blue, mermaid-looking woman. It flew directly at the fireballs and they each dissolved one by one.

They all sighed in relief, but the trouble hadn't started yet. ..

Sakura stood on the ground, her friends up a tree frightened.

Sakura became weak, her knees wobbled, then suddenly a jagged pointy edged rock burst up from the ground getting ready to hit Sakura—

She prepared for her death and shut her eyes, then she felt someone grab her and sweep her away from the ground.

She heard groaning, she peeped up her eyes.

She was far from Penguin Park, she was up in the sky… How?

She looked up, Syaoran was carrying her and flying.

"Syaoran!" she cried.

"You're ill! You shouldn't be here!" she said firmly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Syaoran hesitated, "I—I wanted to make sure you were alright" he stuttered.

Both turned away from each other blushing.

"T-th-thank you" she said smiling at him.

He blushed and smiled back.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Back at Home_

"How was it?" Ned, their onii-chan asked when they entered the mansion.

"Good, I don't seem to have the fever anymore" Syaoran answered.

Ned smiled, "Good Job Sakura" he said.

Sakura nodded, the three children made their way towards the upstairs.

Syaoran got settled in his bed, Sakura was still in her pajamas.

"I guess I better go home now, huh?" Sakura said sadly, she didn't show it although, she smiled at Syaoran.

She really had a good time, and so did he.

Syaoran nodded sadly, Sakura got her backpack and got ready to exit Syaoran's bedroom.

"Uh—Sakura" he started.

Sakura turned around and smiled at him.

"C-could you stay for the night, I'm worried just incase something happens to me at night—the fever could come back and—"

"Sure" Sakura said gleefully.

Syaoran sighed of relief and smiled back, "Okay" he replied.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_2: 09_

Syaoran was sleeping fine, he was comfortable in his bed. Although he kept waking up every few minutes, as he dreamt about Sakura.

He found that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder again, she looked cold.

Syaoran sat up and reached for the other blanket on his bed, and pulled it over to Sakura.

She snuggled into it, Syaoran smiled and took a last look at the picture frame—then, he fell asleep.

_What a Monday, _he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxXXxXxxxXxXxxXxXxxxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**The End**_

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXXxXXxXXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxX

Rinni- so? Did you like it?

Meilin- Phew, if Monday was like this, what will become of Tuesday?!

Tomoyo- Or Wednesday?

Chiharu- Or Thursday?

Naoko- Or Friday?

Rika- Or Saturday and Sunday?!

Sakura- Syaoran, why do you have a picture of me in your bedroom?

Syaoran- Uh.. well..

Rinni- Pft, that's not all! He has a picture of you on his cell phone—he has a whole album with your pictures in it! He's like in lo—

All- DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE!

Rinni- Fine!

All- SEE YOU NEXT TIME! And Read and Review!


End file.
